cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
The Grim Reaper is the main protagonist of the show. He is a sarcastic undead skeleton personification of Death. After having lost to Billy and Mandy in a limbo contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles (and also the soul of Billy himself), Grim is now forced to be their best friend forever. Grim speaks with a Jamaican accent. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, all as her unwilling 'friend-slave'. It is stated several times in the series that he does the dishes every single day for Billy and Mandy since they first met which he seriously despises. Appearances Grim's appearance stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood. Grim is also seen with his scythe, an object of tremendous magical energy and power in the series and the source of most of Grim's abilities and powers. Personality Described by series creator Maxwell Atoms as 'cantankerous', Grim is unsatisfied being stuck as Billy and Mandy's 'best friend/slave'. It is implied he is easily tricked, as he was tricked by two children into being their friend/slave, tricked by Boogey into falling for his own prank, and tricked by Jack O'Lantern, and had his scythe stolen from him many times. First and foremost, Grim loves his scythe and his job, and was once sent to anger management because he loves his job "a little too much". Grim enjoys Ice Cream and Chocolate, his favorite part of the newspapers are the obituaries and his favorite time of the year is "El Día de los Muertos"--it's the only day of the year that is dedicated solely to him. Grim dislikes both Billy and Mandy and often fantasizes about their gruesome deaths, releasing him from their company forever. In Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Grim confirms that as much as he hates Billy and Mandy, his hatred of Boogie far overshadows his hatred of them, driving Grim to go through the "Cannibal Run" to get to the 'Left Hand of Horror' before Boogie. Grim also reveals that Horror's Hand can't affect him because he lives his worst nightmare everyday--being stuck with Billy and Mandy as their 'friend-slave'. Grim also keeps a voodoo doll of Billy in his trunk, (Brown Evil). But deep down, Grim seems to genuinely care about both Billy and Mandy, in instances where he's been given a chance to be free from them but ends up not taking it. In most cases, Grim seems to prefer being with Billy more than Mandy, since Billy's generally much kinder and friendlier towards him than Mandy, although one thing he and Mandy have in common is that they both have similar personality traits and how they tend to get annoyed with Billy's stupidity (which they both take advantage of at times). Some examples showing Grim's genuine care for Billy and Mandy is when he challenges Nergal to a fight for Billy and Mandy's lives, helping Billy overcome his fear of clowns, and helping Mandy get her nerve back. Despite this, Grim is always in a constant battle of mind in many episode on whether he feels like getting rid of Billy and Mandy or saving them which he does both mixing it up every other episode. Other things that Grim hates are old folk, health freaks, the community, community service, neighbors (and new neighbors even more so), false alarms while he's at work, anytime that Billy and Mandy mix his professional life with their personal life, whenever Billy goes through his trunk or robe pockets, and when Mandy makes him do her chores. It appears that he has met a giant monster named Cragera. Grim does have a penchant for evil. Grim also speaks in a Jamaican like accent. Grim is shown to be very sensitive to insults especially "yo mama" type insults where his feeling are shown to be hurt when Mr.Goodbling or Billy made yo mama jokes onto him or when Sperg insulted him for being a skeleton. Also when Billy called Grim stupid after saying the rented video was stupid. Grim also usually does not miss the opportunity to laugh in a sinister manner whenever he witnesses the suffering of others. History Originally a resident of The Underworld, Grim is an 'Undead, talking, magical skeleton', along with the rest of his family: So far, Grim has been identified as having a father, (named "Earl" in passing,) a mother, (also only named in passing as "Miriam",) a grandmother known simply as "Granny-Grim", and a Great Aunt called "Aunt Kali", (named for the Hindu Goddess of the same name). Grim's mother has been heard speaking Jamaican accent like Grim does, along with Granny-Grim. Born and raised in the Underworld, Grim attended Doomsday Junior High School with supernatural entities and other characters of the show, such as Eris, Nergal, Lord Pain, and Boogey. Grim was unfortunate enough to be stuck as the favorite target of the school bully, Boogey, who enjoyed making the lives of the other students (Grim in particular) as miserable as possible. Grim played Underworld Little League as a child, and was also a member of the 'Dead Poets Club' during junior high. But, thanks to Boogie's antics, Grim was labeled with the nickname of "Wedgie Shakespeare" for the rest of school. Despite this, a few of Grim's classmates have stayed on good terms with him, such as Velma Green, his close friend and Lubber (sort of). In Billy and Mandy Save Christmas, Grim mentions that he went to College with Santa Claus. Grim also has ownership of the original Hellhound, of Greek myth; a massive, three-headed 'Demon-Dog' called Cerberus. How Grim ever came to own Cerberus was never addressed during the series, but it was evident in Cerberus' debut that Grim couldn't control him, claiming that Cerberus, "didn't just eat Grim's homework, Cerberus also ate Dad", (though it was probably just an exaggeration on the script writer's part). Growing up, Grim has considered Dracula his idol. Category:Main Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Billy and Mandy Characters Category:KND: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Scam Artists Category:Envious Category:Barbarians Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Music Stars Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Pushovers Category:Animal lover Category:Sadists